


Lullaby for You

by StarflowerSea



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Day 3 of BanRen Week 2020Ren has trouble sleeping, so Banri sings him a lullaby.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Lullaby for You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 3 of BanRen Week 2020, everyone! I hope you're all doing well!  
> Unfortunately I was unable to think of anything for the listed prompt, as such I decided to try something of my own instead...I hope it's okay.  
> That aside, please enjoy! Comments are appreciated as always!

Ren lay restlessly in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The night air was refreshingly cool, bordering on chilly even – a marked contrast to the stifling heat of the day. Outside the night sky was clear, silver moonlight streaming in through the window. All was peaceful.

Normally on those nights sleep came easily, with restful dreams. Yet this time around the quiet night air only amplified the thoughts swirling through his mind. His head clamored, memories of the day, lingering questions he had yet to ask, snippets of songs, and so much more all battling for space and attention. At this point, it just turned into noise, not unlike that of crowds murmuring as they made their way through a bustling city. Ren wished he could place his hands over his ears and block it all out. But as he did, the crowd of thoughts only seemed to get louder.

Ren groaned as he sat up, his gaze drifting to the moonbeams sprawled on the floor. Quietly he slipped out of bed and stared out the window at the dark blue sky. There weren’t many stars visible save for a few particularly bright ones – no doubt due to the light pollution from the streetlights below. Yet there was still this sense of wonder all the same.

Faintly a switch clicked on from outside, followed by a familiar cadence of footsteps going down the stairs. Turning, Ren noticed a thin strip of light under his door. From the sound of the footsteps, it must be Banri, perhaps going downstairs to get a drink or a late night snack. Did Banri have trouble sleeping as well?

Ren padded over to the door and carefully opened it, blinking as the hallway light disoriented him for a few moments. Slipping out of his room, Ren made his way down the stairs to the living room, where he found Banri sitting on the couch, sipping a mug of milk.

“Hey, Ren-kun.” Banri’s voice was quiet as he smiled and waved.

“Hey.” Ren smiled back as he walked over and sat down next to Banri. “I’m guessing you couldn’t sleep either?”

Banri shook his head as he held up his mug. “Nah, I just woke up. Was feeling a bit hungry, so I decided to grab something real quick.”

Ren leaned back on the couch, a smile drifting across his face as the scent of warm milk soothed his racing mind some. He breathed a quiet sigh, feeling some of the wound-up tension melt away.

“Are you alright?” Banri asked. “You seem pretty restless.”

“Just had a hard time falling asleep.” Ren’s voice came out a low, tired murmur.

“Then in that case, how about I sing a lullaby for you?”

Ren tilted his head. “A lullaby?”

“Yep. When my siblings had trouble falling asleep, I’d sing them a little lullaby,” Banri replied quietly, almost longingly, before it melted away into a mischievous smile. “And in a way, I guess I could call you my little brother too, with you being the youngest of us and all.”

“Oh.” Ren blinked, a blush rising on his cheeks. “I suppose so.”

“Just kidding, just kidding.” Banri chuckled, waving away the awkwardness in the air. “Though even then, we are kinda like brothers, huh? We always hang out together, after all.”

Ren nodded with a smile. “Yeah, you’re right. To be honest, as an only child, I’ve wondered what it was like having siblings.” He looked away, becoming too aware of the way the words drifted out into the open air. For a moment his words hung as Ren searched for what to say next.

After a moment, he looked up at Banri. “Perhaps…could you sing that lullaby for me?”

A shadow of surprise crossed Banri’s face, vanishing just as quickly as he nodded. “Sure, I can do that.”

“Thanks.” Ren smiled gratefully. “I appreciate it.”

Banri placed his mug on the table and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I admit, it’s a bit sappy and my singing isn’t great, but I’ll try my best.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ren replied. “I’m willing to listen.”

“Alright, then here goes…”

Softly Banri began to sing, his voice lilting as it drifted through the air like a river. Ren closed his eyes and allowed it to wash over him. It was a simple, soothing melody filled with solace and warmth. The lyrics were equally gentle, singing of stars and cloudless skies, of dreams and light. Gradually the soft tide flowed and ebbed, lulling Ren little by little.

Before Ren knew it a soft hum rose to his lips, his melody intertwining with Banri’s. Together their voices swirled around each other, lifting each other up like birds on the wing. Though it was but a simple harmony, it made the lullaby just a touch fuller and richer, allowing it to rise just a bit more. The warmth in the room grew as they sang, two quiet voices filling the air with a peaceful serenity as they lost themselves in its solace.

The warmth lingered even as their voices faded away, the two of them snuggled together in restful sleep as their dreams carried that solace with them.


End file.
